I'm you? You're me?
by xFluffyFangx
Summary: Kagome and Kaede stir up something devious for Miroku and Sango! PG-13 for some language and some older-oriented humour. InuXKag and MirokuXSango (one-shot!) Oh, and I would like to credit my friend with the initial idea for this story! Thank you!


Well, this is my first fanfiction story.  I've written many others, although not fanfiction, so I'm not entirely new to this whole writing business. 

Moving on...

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I thought I'd write that in all caps just so you know that I DON'T OWN THE SERIES INUYASHA.  Rumiko Takahashi has already taken care of all that.

Oh, and a little key....

_italics are thinking_

Parantheses are my trivial ramblings

Have fun!

**I'm you!? You're me!?**

Blinking her eyes a few times and yawning, Sango awoke in a haze from her slumber. Stifling an oncoming yawn with her hand, she realized it wasn't her own.

A harsh scream rent through the tranquil morning, awakening her comrades nearby.

----------------------------

About ten feet away, for precaution, Miroku had awoken to her scream. Although, it wasn't exactly "her" scream.

--------------------------- **The Previous Night...**

"Oh, Kaede, this is bound to work!" Kagome said, giggling with delight as Kaede stirred up a "love-potion" of sorts.

"Stupid wench..." Inuyasha was muttering to himself, 'getting involved in Sango and Miroku's business."

"I heard that Inuyasha!"

"It's only true! You two should know better than anybody else not to get invovled in others people's business!" He retorted. Kagome, fuming, had had enough.

"OSUWARI!"

BOOM!!!

A large Inuyasha-shaped hole appeared in the ground outside of Kaede's small hut; Inuyasha included.

A few muttered curses could be heard over Kaede and Kagome's conversings.

"Now, Kagome, my child, we both should know better than to interfere in other people's love life, as Inuyasha has made so blatantly clear, yet, I feel we must this time." Kagome nodded furiously in agreement and giggled a few more times.

"Sango and that lustful houshi won't know what hit them!"

--------------------------- **Back To The Present...**

Inuyasha came running into the clearing where he had heard Miroku's scream issue from; Kagome and Shippou in tow.

"Miroku, wh-" Inuyasha had completely forgotten about the potion Kaede and Kagome had mixed up, as well as its effects. _That's right!!! If all went well with their potion, which, according to his scream it obviously has...Sango is..._

Inuyasha's ponderings were brought to a close as Sango came sauntering into the clearing looking quite giddy.

"**I CAN GROPE MYSELF!" **Sango declared with a huge grin.

She turned around to reveal her hand clamped firmly on her ass.

Miroku screamed yet again, stomped over to Sango, and slapped her hard; well hard enough to leave a red mark and an indent, that is.

Shippou looked completely clueless, and well, who could blame him? The only ones who knew of this devious little happening were Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Miroku! You lustful-you despicable-you..." Sango (well, Sango in Miroku's body) sputtered; not being able to find words to describe her enraged emotions at the moment.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Sango! I have no idea how this happened! And, well, I'm not complaining!" He revealed a toothy grin.

"You-EURGH!" She slapped him yet again, but Miroku continued beaming. Shippou continued looking clueless, and Inuyasha had taken up the pastime of glaring at Kagome.

"What? Sango and Miroku need to work out their differences, realize they love one another, and then everything will be back to normal!"

He grunted in response.

"I can't believe that Kaede actually agreed to go along with this!"

"Kaede knows true love when she sees it! And...well...sometimes true love needs a little push in the right direction!" Kagome blushed a bit after this statement.

Inuyasha grunted again, but couldn't help admiring Kagome's determination to get Sango and Miroku together for good, and to actually have the grope-fests be wanted by both parties. He smiled to himself. _Damn, I love this woman._

--------------------------

Meanwhile, Miroku had been running around the clearing peeping under Sango's shirt and giggling. (Well, it _was _inevitable.)

Sango had Miroku's staff out and was in the process of bonking him on the head with it, fully aware of the fact that whenever they resumed their previous bodies, she would have a brilliant headache.

"Ow!" **BONK **"San-" **BONK **"go plea-" **BONK **"se st-" **BONK **"op!" **BONK**

She gave him one last good **"BONK" **and lowered the staff, but didn't put it away. Miroku gingerly rubbed his sore head.

"Promise you'll stop until we figure out how we got this way?" Sango asked, a little bit of regret in her voice for hitting him so hard.

Miroku looked to be in serious contemplation of the subject for a short while, but then nodded.

"Yes, my beautiful Sango, I promise." He gave a dashing, deboniare smile along with this statement.

Sango, putting the staff away into the folds of Miroku's cloak, blushed crimson.

"Thank you."

Instantaneously, Miroku pulled Sango into a sweet embrace. (ok, well it was Miroku in Sango's body pulling Sango in his body into an embrace, but deal with it!)

She blushed once more, and, about to open her mouth in protest, Miroku caught her lips in his and stole a quick kiss. (Yes! Yes, I know! It's Sango's lips catching Miroku's but you know what I mean!)

Pulling away, Sango looked about ready to slap him silly, but strangely for her, she decided against it, and crushed her lips to his to return the favor. Instantaneously Miroku grabbed her ass. (his own ass? eh...) Sango, about to protest, was cut short by a few small words by Miroku.

"I love you." Sango looked completely surprised, but not surprised at the same time.

"I love you too, houshi-sama."

After those tender declarations of love, Sango and Miroku found themselves back in each's respectful bodies.

----------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from high up in a nearby tree as Miroku and Sango continued showering affection on each other. Kagome's face looked alight with triumph, but a hollowness lingered in her eyes.

_She's happy for Miroku and Sango and any baka can see why. They love each other and her plan worked. But...why does she look so sad? So lonely?_

Kagome let out a deep sigh and glanced at the fiery sun; licking the hilltop as it descended.

_Lonely! Of course!_

Inuyasha pulled a startled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her in an inviting embrace. She blushed as red as the sun, but snuggled closer into his haori. She turned her head to look up at Inuyasha. He looked into the depths of her eyes and caught her lips in a loving kiss. He pulled back and saw the fire glowing in Kagome's eyes; all loneliness dispelled by the kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled closer in the on-coming darkness; a mirror to Miroku and Sango below them.

--------------------------

Well, hopefully you thought it was absolutely spiffing, and will leave some nice REVIEWS for me.    

On the otherhand, if you absolutely hated it, NO POINTLESS FLAMES! Thank you very much in advance!


End file.
